


Fall Into You

by thefangirlingdead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Messy, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Spoilers for the manga up to and including chapter 58, blink and you miss it angst, chapter 58 spoilers, this was supposed to be fluffy and cute and then it turned into messy sex and face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin returns safely from Military Police custody and Levi is more than happy to see him. </p>
<p>
  <i>The eye contact is fierce and passionate, there's something unspoken about it, and suddenly, Levi understands. Erwin wanted to see him this way. He can tell by the wide, lust-blown look in the other man's eyes. So, naturally, Levi decides to play off of it, baring his throat just a little bit more, allowing his mouth to hang open in a silent 'o'. And sure enough, Erwin lets out a little gasp.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Fuck, Erwin," Levi mutters, and his voice sounds rough, ragged, like it always does when they're like this. "Come on..."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When Erwin doesn't do or say anything else in response, though, Levi decides to coax him a little further. He reaches down, palming himself through his pants, letting out a soft little moan, never breaking the eye contact. Honestly, he wants nothing more than to pull himself out of his own pants, but he holds back, keeping the leverage. "Fuck my mouth," He finds himself moaning out softly, and it causes Erwin to tighten his grip in his hair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drummingmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummingmagpie/gifts).



> _There is so much to say_  
>  _So much I can’t relate_  
>  _I’m losing touch with fate_  
>  _I wanna fall into you_  
>  -[Fall Into You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67aDk4DaFHg%22) \- Night Terrors of 1927
> 
> This is for [Kelly](http://drummingmagpie.tumblr.com/) because she asked me to write her something fluffy and E-rated to make up for the sadness that was the last chapter of [Impact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1756733/chapters/3755181).  
> Somehow it turned into rough desk sex and face-fucking, so hopefully that's okay haha.

It's the calm before the storm. Levi knows this. Everyone knows. Erwin wasn't meant to return from Military Police custody alive, yet he does. He does, and Levi doesn't even know about it until he comes back from training with his squad in the woods, teaching them about the anti-human gear that they'd encountered - and just narrowly escaped with their lives - on one of their last missions. No, Levi doesn't even know that Erwin is back, that's he's actually sitting in headquarters (or at least their makeshift headquarters in the middle of the woods) by the time that they return.

It's Hanji who informs Levi of Erwin's return, and when she first tells him, he doesn't believe her, making some offhand comment about "not getting the squad's hopes up" even though deep down, it fucks with him as well. Because he honestly wants nothing more than to see Erwin, safe and sound. Because deep down, he worries that the next time he sees Erwin, it'll be in a wooden casket. So when Hanji tells him that Erwin is back, of course Levi doesn't believe her. He can't afford to get let down, not again.

"Nice joke, though," Levi finds himself muttering, careful not to let his step falter at Hanji's words. Still, she trails along beside him.

"I'm not joking, Levi," Hanji insists, even reaching out to grab his arm. The contact causes Levi to freeze, turning to look at his comrade. Because Hanji _knows_ not to touch him, not like this, but the look in her eyes is sincere and her face is serious and it makes his chest feel heavy, his throat feels thick.

He feels numb when he speaks. "Where is he?"

"Your office," Hanji replies. She lets go of her grip on Levi's arm, sensing that he won't go anywhere now - that the touch worked, "Waiting for you."

Levi swallows hard, nods, trying not to let his emotion show. Still, he can't help the question that forms on his lips because _Hanji knows_. Of course she does. "Is he okay?"

She nods, once, short. "Yeah. He's fine, Levi."

And at that, Levi straightens out his posture. Sasha and Connie walk by, eyeing the two of them curiously as they do so and he clears his throat, immediately settling back into _Captain_ mode. "Make sure the brats get cleaned up before they go inside," He mutters to Hanji, "We just cleaned the place yesterday. I don't want them fucking it up already."

Hanji cracks a small smile, nodding. "Understood," And then quieter, murmurs, " _Go see him_."

To be honest, Levi doesn't know how to react. He doesn't know how to _act,_ knowing that Erwin is okay. That he's here - just inside headquarters, waiting for him in his office. That he's very much alive. He doesn't know how to react to the news, but that doesn't stop him from walking swiftly down the long hallway, fists clenched at his sides, heart racing as he nears the cracked door of his office.

Levi doesn't know how to react, so he can't help the way he _does_ act when he eventually pushes the door open and finally lays eyes on Erwin, perched on the edge of his desk, clad in uniform - sans maneuver gear - face clean shaven, clothes clean, not a hair out of place. In fact, if Levi didn't know any better, he'd never be able to guess that Erwin had been in Military Police custody for the past few weeks. But he _does_ know better, and that's what has his blood pumping, his heart racing, as he storms across the room, slamming the door behind himself. That's what has him marching right up to Erwin and wordlessly grabbing him by the back of the neck, dragging him down for a hard, rough kiss.

Levi's sudden roughness actually manages to make Erwin lose balance, pulling him off of the desk and causing him to stumble as his feet hit the floor, before regaining his poise. Erwin gasps out against him, sucking in a deep breath through his nose, and, after a second to compose himself, he kisses Levi back, his hand coming to rest at the small of his back, holding him in place.

The kiss isn't sweet and it isn't gentle, but it _is_ passionate. Weeks and months worth of fear and frustration and longing come through in Levi's lips and not only does Erwin feel it, but he matches it, kissing him back just as roughly, holding Levi tightly against himself. It isn't until Levi eventually pulls away, breathless, that he allows himself to really _feel_ , to break down just a little bit. Because while he's not one to lose his cool or composure, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss Erwin. That he wasn't worried for his life. And _god_ he's happy to see him.

When they part, Levi doesn't look up at Erwin, though. Instead, he leans forward, pressing his head into the taller man's chest, fingers gripping the fabric of his jacket. Suddenly, everything is very overwhelming, because Erwin is standing in front of him, hand still soft at the small of his back, and for a moment - for just a brief, fleeting moment - Levi had thought that he'd lost him for good. So he _can't_ look up at Erwin, for fear that he'll break down. Instead, he just needs to feel him.

"I thought you were dead," He hears himself mutter out, finally breaking the silence between the two of them after a few moments. And at that, Levi feels Erwin tense beneath him. Because while the Commander has always been good at staying strong, stoic, he lets his guard down around Levi.

"I know," Erwin murmurs from above him, voice rough, quiet. He leans down, pressing his lips to Levi's hair, lingering there for just a moment and distantly, Levi lets himself wonder what he's had to endure for the past few weeks that makes his voice sound so strained. "I'm sorry."

The words are almost enough to draw tears from Levi's eyes. Almost. " _Fuck_ , Erwin," Levi whispers, voice quiet. He presses his face harder into Erwin's chest, grip tightening on his jacket. Because maybe, if he holds on tight enough this time, Erwin won't leave again. "Don't do that," Levi hears himself mutter, " _Don't._ "

And while Erwin doesn't say anything in response, he doesn't necessarily have to. The way he holds Levi, the way he presses his lips to the top of his head again as if he can kiss everything away, says everything it needs to say. He holds Levi as if he missed him just as much as he was missed, and Levi allows himself to believe it.

It takes another few silent minutes before Levi is finally ready to pull away - before he trusts himself to look up at Erwin without making an ass out of himself. And still, the sight is enough to make him want to crumble right then and there. When he allows himself to take a step back, Erwin gazes down at him, and the look makes Levi's throat feel tight, makes his heart race. Because even though he's seen that look before - even though Erwin _always_ has that genuine, loving look in his eyes - it still kills him. He still feels small in Erwin's gaze.

"I missed you," He breaths as he looks up at Erwin, arms at his side, as if waiting for permission.

The corner of Erwin's mouth turns up into a small smile at that. He reaches up, thumb brushing Levi's cheek - over the still scabbed mark left from a recent battlethat will more than likely scar his skin there - eyes raking over his face. "You know I missed you too, Levi," He murmurs in response, and apparently, that's all that Levi needs to hear. It's all he needs before he's lunging forward once more, one hand fisted in Erwin's shirt, the other gripping the back of his neck as he drags him down for yet another searing kiss.

And maybe they're fucked up, because most lovers would be taking their time, kissing gently and passionately and taking it slow, but Levi can't help the pace he sets. He can't help but lick into Erwin's mouth fast and rough, only pulling away to suck his bottom lip into his mouth before diving right back in again. Erwin gasps out against him though, a sign that it's not unwelcomed, and Levi can't help the way that he smirks, pressing himself roughly against Erwin before pulling away completely.

It only takes a few moments before Levi is sinking to his knees, gazing up at Erwin with wide lust blown eyes. And it only takes a few seconds before Erwin's hand finds its place in Levi's hair, fingers rubbing gentle patterns into his scalp as encouragement. Because they're not like most people. Because while Levi wants Erwin to hold him and wants to know that he's okay, he wants _this_ too, and he knows that Erwin does as well.

Without maneuver gear, it only takes a few seconds for Levi to quickly undo Erwin's pants and pull them down, and while he wants to make some snide remark about it, he keeps his mouth shut. He can't ruin this moment, not now. Not when he doesn't know how many more they're going to get. No, instead, he needs to feel Erwin, and he needs to feel him _now_.

Erwin is only half-hard by the time that Levi takes him into his mouth, but that doesn't stop the soft gasp he lets out at the sudden contact, fingers tightening in Levi's hair. And it doesn't stop the way that Levi smirks around him, pressing himself all the way down, until his nose brushes Erwin's hair, then repeating the action. And the smirk only persists when Erwin's hips buck forward involuntarily as Levi pulls back, letting out a slight whimper from above him. Again, Levi wants to bite out some sarcastic comment, but doesn't say anything in favor of letting his tongue swirl around Erwin's hardening dick. Because above everything he wants to make Erwin feel good. Hell knows what he's been through in the past few weeks, and Levi _owes_ him this.

Soon, Erwin's grip on Levi's hair becomes tight, his gasps fast, and Levi knows that he's close. That with just a little bit more - an appropriately placed finger or two and a skilled swipe of his tongue - Erwin will be fucking forward into his mouth and coming with his name on his lips. So it comes as a sudden surprise to Levi when, after a few quick and shallow thrusts, Erwin's fingers tighten roughly and unexpectedly in his hair before pulling him roughly off of his dick. Levi gasps at the sudden, sharp pain, mouth gaping open, throat bared. He's certain that he looks pathetic like this, hair messy, spit dribbling down his chin and neck, grasping onto Erwin's legs and trying to drag his dick back to his mouth, but he can't bring himself to care, not with the way that Erwin fists his hand in his hair. Not when Levi's eyes fly open to look at Erwin, wondering why he'd pulled him away so suddenly.

The eye contact is fierce and passionate, there's something unspoken about it, and suddenly, Levi understands. Erwin _wanted_ to see him this way. He can tell by the wide, lust-blown look in the other man's eyes. So, naturally, Levi decides to play off of it, baring his throat just a little bit more, allowing his mouth to hang open in a silent 'o'. And sure enough, Erwin lets out a little gasp.

" _Fuck_ , Erwin," Levi mutters, and his voice sounds rough, ragged, like it always does when they're like this. "Come on..."

When Erwin doesn't do or say anything else in response, though, Levi decides to coax him a little further. He reaches down, palming himself through his pants, letting out a soft little moan, never breaking the eye contact. Honestly, he wants nothing more than to pull himself out of his own pants, but he holds back, keeping the leverage. "Fuck my mouth," He finds himself moaning out softly, and it causes Erwin to tighten his grip in his hair.

"Levi-" He starts, but the smaller man cuts him off.

"Come on, Erwin," He murmurs, pressing the heel of his palm into himself again, "I want this. I want you. _Please_."

Levi wets his lips, tilting his chin up just a little bit more and gazes up at Erwin in invitation. And thankfully, he seems to take it. Erwin takes a deep breath to steady himself and then, after a quiet moment, his hand his pressing, pushing Levi forward again. And the smaller man can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

He lets Erwin pick the pace, moving as slowly as the other man wants him to at first. Because he knows that, while Erwin is being careful now, he heard him. He knows what to do. So for now, Levi will be patient. He'll give him what he wants. When Erwin eventually presses into his mouth again, it's with a slow, careful drag, and Levi allows his tongue to swirl around the tip of his cock, pressing forward just slightly. And then, as soon as he's there, Erwin's gone again, yanking back suddenly and roughly until he's just barely brushing Levi's lips, and Levi's making a sharp noise that he'll probably be embarrassed about later, but can't find the energy to give a shit about now.

Erwin proceeds slowly, allowing the head of his cock to rub against Levi's lips before pressing in again, this time slightly faster, with a little bit less precision. And when Levi sucks, hollowing his cheeks out slightly in response, Erwin doesn't pull away again. Instead, Erwin's hand moves to cup Levi's chin, holding him in place as he pulls back to thrust forward again, repeating the action slowly, easily, as if Levi isn't sucking his dick like he was born to do it. And for a moment, Levi wants nothing more than to hook his hands around Erwin's legs again and fuck his mouth on his cock, get him off fast and dirty, but he doesn't. Instead, his hands remain at his sides, and he remains patient as Erwin sets the pace, fucking into his mouth slow and deep before pulling back again.

Levi can tell though, after a few deliberate thrusts, that Erwin is holding back. That he doesn't want to push too far, ask too much. Instead, his hand rests at the junction of Levi's chin and throat, reveling in the feel of his cock sliding in and out of his mouth, dipping down into the back of his throat. And for a few moments that’s fine, but eventually, Levi wants more. Eventually, he allows his hands to rest at the backs of Erwin's thighs, gentle, but not too much. Eventually, Levi starts to beg without words, without movements, instead, letting his jaw go slack and loose in Erwin's hold, letting himself get a little messier. Instead, he allows little gasps and whimpers fall from his throat whenever Erwin pulls back, and thankfully, _that_ seems to do the trick.

It starts slow, but eventually Erwin starts pressing deeper in with every thrust, letting himself linger a little longer, fingers pressing roughly into Levi's jaw. He lets his hips thrust faster, faltering every few pumps, his rhythm getting messy, sloppy, and Levi relaxes against it, reaching down with one hand to press it into his own hard cock, closing his eyes in return.

In the dull quiet of his office, Levi can hear everything - the slick slide of Erwin's cock in his mouth, the sound of skin on skin, the small gasps and whimpers that Erwin lets out above him, even his own pathetic moans between thrusts, his throat working around Erwin's cock. Distantly, he wonders what he looks like, his lips wrapped around Erwin's dick, slick with spit, tears pricking at his eyes, hair messed and tangled from Erwin's hand. Normally he can't stand the mess but now it only adds fuel to the fire, especially with the way that Erwin moans above him, hips faltering and thrusting faster.

Before long, Levi can't keep his hands to himself any longer. Before long, he's reaching forward, kneading the flesh of Erwin's ass, his fingers pressing in just gently, just barely. Erwin lets out a choked-out groan from above him, hips pistoning forward and Levi's knows he's close, just a few more thrusts and -

And suddenly, he's gone. Suddenly, Erwin is fisting his hand roughly in his hair again, ripping Levi off of his dick for the second time in just a few minutes and Levi can't help but let out a cry, as if it was his own orgasm that just got ripped away from him.

" _Erwin_ ," He rasps, voice rough like sandpaper, eyes flying open to stare at the man above him "What the fuck-"

"Come here," Erwin gasps, tugging on his hair.

"But-"

"Desk, _now_ ," Erwin orders, voice taking on a demanding quality and, despite the way that it makes him weak in the knees, Levi allows himself to be hauled up by the other man and spun around until he's the one pressed against the desk. Erwin spares him a look for just a moment and Levi takes the chance to take in the view - his Commander's blown-out eyes, his messy hair, the sheen of sweat on his skin - gasping at the sight.

When Erwin offers two fingers to Levi, he takes them into his mouth quickly and graciously, swirling his tongue expertly around them before pulling away to undo his down pants, kicking them aside and hopping up onto the desk. Papers go flying and things go clattering to the floor, but Levi can't bring himself to care. Not with the dangerous, lustful look that Erwin gives him and now with the way that he practically _aches_ for the other man's cock.

The sudden press of Erwin's fingers doesn't come as a surprise, but Levi can't help the way that he cries out at the dull, dragging sensation of them pressing into him, clutching onto Erwin's shoulders in return. And he can't help the way that he fucks back against Erwin as he fingers him, because while he hadn't realized how badly he needed it before, he wants nothing more than for Erwin to be inside of him, now. In fact, Levi doesn't even realize that he's chanting out pleas and curses like a mantra - _please, fuck, Erwin, come on -_ until the other man silences him with a wet, searing kiss, pressing his fingers in deeper before adding a third. And when Erwin pulls away, Levi can't help the way he gasps, throwing his head back, eyes closed. He doesn't expect Erwin's lips on his neck, nor does he expect the soft voice at his ear, because until now, he'd though he was in control. Though, around Erwin, he rarely is.

But Levi shudders when he speaks. "You taste good," Erwin breaths against him, biting at his neck gently, "I bet you feel better."

" _Shit_ ," Levi gasps out in return. He swivels his hips down against Erwin's fingers, letting out a quiet whimper at the sensation. "Fucking pervert."

"Only for you," Erwin coos back, "Are you ready?"

"I don't care," Levi bites in return, "Just fuck me. _Fuck_ , Erwin, fuck me."

Erwin chuckles lightly against Levi at his vulgarity but complies, pulling his fingers out before roughly pulling Levi forward so his ass rests just at the edge of the desk, at the perfect angle for Erwin to line his cock up, pressing in just slightly, just not enough. " _Erwin,"_ Levi hears himself moan, "Come on - _fuck -_ move -"

And apparently that does it, because at that, Erwin is thrusting forward, pressing into Levi all at once, causing the smaller man to cry out, clutching onto him, fingers scrambling against his jacket for purchase. In an instant, Erwin's soft, gentle demeanor is gone, replaced by teeth roughly scraping against the exposed skin on Levi's neck and sharp, deep thrusts. Suddenly, Erwin isn't so gentle anymore, fucking into Levi roughly and quickly, and Levi wouldn't have it any other way, one hand coming down to stroke himself while the other keeps its grip on Erwin's shirt to steady himself on the edge of the desk.

It's in moments like this that Levi's mouth gets the best of him, because while normally he's quiet - vulgar, but quiet - Erwin seems to bring out the best of him and he can't help the whimpers and moans that fall from his lips as Erwin thrusts against him. It's in moments like this that Levi wonders how he ever lived without Erwin - how he managed to get by the last month without him, his lips, his cock pressing into him at just the perfect angle.

Levi's hand works quickly over his own cock, sensing Erwin's urgency in the sudden quick and shallow pace of his thrusts. And above everything, he suddenly needs to come with Erwin - needs to finish with the other man inside of him, fucking into him roughly and perfectly. And distantly, Levi can hear himself murmuring out Erwin's name alongside a slew of curses - _fuck, Erwin, right there, shit -_ but he doesn't try to stop it. He can't bring himself to care about the high-pitched quality that his voice takes on or the fact that he's probably being just a little bit too loud for the small stone building because in a moment, Erwin's thrusts become harder, deeper and then the other man his stilling, moaning and coming inside of him with his teeth digging into Levi's jaw. And it really only takes a few more pumps of his hand after that before Levi is coming as well, shooting over his own stomach and shirt, even where it's rucked up onto his chest. But still, Levi can't care about the mess, not now.

For a moment, they're frozen like that, Levi leaning back against the desk, his own come cooling on his stomach and shirt, Erwin's face pressed into the crook of his neck. For a moment, everything is silent, still, the reality of everything finally settling into place around them. The reality that _Erwin is back_ , that he's alive and well, really hitting Levi in the quiet of the office, in the haze of sex settling in his bones.

After a few quiet moments, Erwin pulls out of Levi, standing and taking a few steps back to drink the image in, a small smile playing across his lips. "Do you have a change of clothes?" He asks quietly.

His question earns a groan from Levi, who falls back against the desk, arm shielding his eyes from Erwin's knowing smile. "Closet. Get a towel or something, too."

Erwin is quiet and quick, returning to Levi in less than a minute, pants hanging low on his own hips, shirt and jacket discarded, holding a change of clothes in one hand and a clean cloth in the other, offering it to Levi. And with another groan, the smaller man lifts himself off of the table, standing in order to pull his own soiled shirt off. Erwin watches him, smile still playing across his lips, and Levi shoots him a hard glance when he snatches his clothes from his arms.

"What are you looking at?" He bites out, but his tone doesn't hold any venom. Instead, his voice is soft, maybe even a little affectionate, and definitely still a little wrecked from earlier.

Erwin huffs out a little laugh, but the smile never leaves his face. "I missed you," He murmurs softly, watching as Levi pulls a clean pair of pants on.

And Levi, usually not one to let his emotions show, can't help but smile back in return. He lets his clean shirt go forgotten on the desk for a moment, taking a step forward into Erwin's space, one arm winding around his waist. "I missed you too," He replies, voice quiet, and at his response, Erwin dips down, pressing a kiss to his lips. It's soft, intimate, and most of all gentle - a contrast compared to just a few minutes ago, and the feeling of it makes Levi's knees weak, makes him hold onto Erwin tightly, like he's scared that if he lets go, he'll disappear again.

And, uncharacteristically, Levi decides to voice this fear when they eventually part, face pressed into Erwin's bare chest, breathing in his scent. "I don't want to lose you," He murmurs softly, voice barely above a whisper. He knows Erwin hears it though. "I know that's selfish and childish, and this job comes with a death sentence, but please, don't die on me Erwin. _Please._ "

At his words, Erwin moves, stepping away just slightly, but it's not to get out of Levi's grip. Instead, it’s to look down at him. He reaches out, fingers cupping Levi's chin, tilting his head up so that the smaller man is looking up at him, and when he speaks, it's with a genuine softness that sends a thrill right to Levi's chest, making his heart still, his fingers feel numb where they reach out for Erwin. "I won't leave you," He breaths in return, eyes soft and loving and honest, "I promise, Levi. Okay?"

Levi nods, once, short. "Okay."

"I love you," Erwin murmurs in return. And while they're words that the two of them haven't spoken yet, for fear of losing one another, Levi doesn't fight it, doesn’t tell him to stop being so naive. Instead, he arches up on his toes, pressing a kiss to Erwin's lips and repeats the words softly back to him.


End file.
